The Domain Name System (“DNS”) is the part of the Internet infrastructure that translates human-readable domain names into the Internet Protocol (“IP”) numbers needed to establish TCP/IP communication over the Internet. DNS allows users to refer to web sites, and other resources, using easier to remember domain names, such as “www.example.com”, rather than the numeric IP addresses associated with a website, e.g., 192.0.2.1, and assigned to computers on the Internet. Each domain name can be made up of a series of character strings (e.g., labels) separated by dots. The right-most label in a domain name is known as the top-level domain (“TLD”). Examples of well-known TLDs are .COM; .NET; .ORG; and the like.
Domain name registries generally maintain authoritative lists of TLDs and publish DNS TLD zones that are used to resolve domain name queries. Some registries sell domain reservations in TLDs “wholesale” to domain name registrars or some domain name registrars can be vertically integrated with a registry. Registries generally also provide DNS management functions to registrars. Registrars provide retail domain name registration and DNS management services to registrants, and may also provide domain services such as web hosting and DNS resolution service for registered domains.
DNS management functions provided by registries can include access to a Shared Registration System (SRS). An SRS can provide TLD management functions to registrars that are authorized, accredited, and/or vertically integrated with the registry. For example, Verisign, Inc. operates an SRS that limits access for TLD management functions to registrars that have been accredited by the Internet Corporation for Assigned Names and Numbers (ICANN).
Generally, non-registrar service providers that are part of the DNS do not have access to the SRS. Accordingly, all changes to DNS service information at the registry level must be passed from the service provider to the registrar (e.g. directly or through the registrant) and from the registrar to the registry before the change can be implemented. Such a system of information exchange introduces latency, inefficiency, data loss risks, and security risks. For example, if any entity in the chain is disinterested, unresponsive, or incapable of providing a particular service, the service cannot be provided.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop methods, systems, and computer readable media for providing secure access to shared registration systems to non-registrar service providers.